


There is No Peace on Earth with Toddlers

by Starbird



Series: A Very RebelCaptain Christmas [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Between Chapters, Cassian's Got It Bad, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Interlude, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Cassian Andor, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Cassian needs help babysitting his niece and nephew. When he’s alone with Jyn after the kids are asleep for their nap, he remembers how he felt the night of the gift-wrapping party.





	There is No Peace on Earth with Toddlers

**Author's Note:**

> …so this turned dirty. Wasn’t supposed to. Whoops.
> 
> Set between chapters 4 and 5 of [All I Want for Christmas is…Not You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922851/chapters/29529807).
> 
> P.S.: If you subscribe, I'm sincerely sorry for all the emails and confusion on this work. AO3 messed it up and locked it for some weird reason, and I kept trying to fix it and then AO3 released it and argh, it created a mess. If you don't subscribe and just found me here, or if you follow the series, I'm sorry there were three different works here to confuse you. It should all be sorted out now. Thanks, guys. <3

“It’s only for a couple hours,” Elena said, her eyes big and pleading the way they always were when she really, _really_ wanted something. How was it possible that his sister was older than him and yet still managed to go all puppy-dog-eyes and get her way?

“I know, but…” Cassian started. He couldn’t think of anything else to say, and Elena was waiting for a reply. He looked down at his niece and nephew, who looked the picture of innocence. “Sure. I’m not doing anything.”

 _“Thank you,”_ she breathed. “They love spending time with you. It’ll be great.”

“Maybe next year, don’t put your Christmas shopping off until the last minute?” He glanced at the kids again. “And then drop by and ask me to babysit?”

“Of course, of course,” she said as she started handing items over. “Snacks, drinks, change of clothes, Rodrigo’s blanket, Sofia’s bunny. I promise I’ll only be a couple hours.”

“Right.” He doubted that. He also doubted she wouldn’t pull this again next year. She’d done this the past two years.

“Lunch at noon,” she continued. “In case I run late. Nap at twelve-thirty. Rodrigo still needs to wear a Pull-Up at naptime, so…”

Cassian listened patiently as she ran through the kids’ routine, and she was about to leave, but then –

“Oh,” she said, turning back to him. “How are things going with Jyn?”

“Well,” he answered, trying not to think about what had happened on his parents’ loveseat at the gift-wrapping party. “Very well.”

Elena’s face broke into a smile. “That’s great. I’m glad to hear it. You two are good for each other.”

“Yeah,” Cassian forced himself to say. He and Elena were close, and he hated lying to her. She wanted him to find a girlfriend who’d stick around just as much as his parents and Abuelita did, and she would be just as upset as their parents when he and Jyn “broke up.”

And then what? He and Jyn would be cold to each other for real when the Ersos got together with the Andors for the rest of their lives?

Cassian shook his head and looked away, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets as he always did when he was uncomfortable. He couldn’t think about it. This deception was already making him feel a little guilty.

“What’s wrong?” Elena asked.

“Oh, nothing,” he lied. “Just tired. Stressed. Work.”

Elena reached out and squeezed his arm, giving him a smile. “Call Jyn. I’m sure she’ll help you babysit if she’s not doing anything.”

_Call Jyn._

The words hung in the air even after Elena left.

“All right, kiddos,” Cassian said as he herded them back into the house. “What do you want to do first?”

Sofia, the older of the two at four years old, immediately asked for a snack. Cassian didn’t see any reason why not, and was also not compelled to follow any sort of parenting rule, so he readily gave in. He kept plenty of stuff for them at his place, and Sofia knew exactly what he had and where it all was.

“Teddy Bear crackers,” she said, and he handed them over.

She and two-and-a-half-year-old Rodrigo started playing with a Little People farm Cassian had gotten them for Christmas last year. The highlight of this toy was dumping all the animals down the silo, and over time, they’d collected a variety of Little People animals that had absolutely nothing to do with farming. They were now putting an alligator, a leopard, and a seal down the silo and squealing with joy over it.

Cassian unlocked his phone and pulled up Jyn’s text window.

“Bye-bye, seal!” Rodrigo said. “See you tomorrow!”

“Leopard next,” Sofia said. “Zoooom, leopard!”

 _Just do it,_ Cassian told himself. _Make it look good._

“Chicken hungry now,” Rodrigo said. “Eat some hay.”

“Chickens don’t eat hay,” Sofia said. “They eat chicken food.”

“Eat some hay.”

“ _No._ Chicken food.”

Cassian typed the message out quickly before he could lose his nerve. _Babysitting could use some help._

Sent.

He took a deep breath.

_“Uncle Cassian!”_

“What?”

“Rodrigo won’t let the chicken eat chicken food!” Sofia said.

“Eat some hay!” Rodrigo repeated.

Cassian held his hands up in an effort to calm them down. “I’m sure the world won’t end if the chicken has some hay. Or,” he added as Sofia started to bristle, “we can pretend the hay is chicken food. _Está bien?_ ”

Sofia grumbled, but she was generally pretty easy-going and conceded.

Cassian’s phone dinged.

_You’re joking right_

He replied back. _Kind of? Elena sprang the kids on me._ He paused, thought, sent another message. _It was her idea to ask you to come over._

Jyn’s reply a minute later was lukewarm. _I guess I have no choice, then. Let me get out of this stupid elf costume, and I’ll be over. What's your address?  
_

Cassian smiled at the thought of her in the ridiculous getup for her mall job. It was horrible, but she sort of looked…cute. Especially since she was _so_ grumpy about it.

_Especially._

\---

Cassian’s breath caught in his chest when Jyn arrived. She was dressed in a silver sweater, black skirt, tights, and knee-high boots, cheeks pink from the cold and lashes dark with mascara. He was no expert, but he knew when a woman had just put fresh makeup on, and Jyn had certainly applied some product. Lipgloss, for one thing.

He couldn’t help but smile. “Hi,” he said, ushering her in. “We’re coloring.”

“Hope you’re staying inside the lines,” she replied. He took her coat and hung it up, then watched as she bent over to remove her boots. Her height immediately dropped two inches.

“Miss Jyn!” the kids cried when they saw her. She hugged them while Cassian lingered in the doorway, still watching.

“That’s very nice,” she said to Sofia. “All seals should be purple.”

“It’s a _sea lion_ ,” Sofia corrected.

“Right, of course it is. My mistake.”

Rodrigo doodled happily all over a Paw Patrol coloring book, marking up every single page including the back and front.

“I want milk,” he demanded. Jyn looked around for the cup, but Cassian said,

“That’s not how we ask.”

“Please,” the little boy added.

When she couldn’t find the cup in the living room, Jyn went over to Cassian’s refrigerator like she lived there, even though she’d never been to his house before. She retrieved the drink along with Sofia’s and set them both down in front of the children. Then she joined Cassian in the doorway and observed the kids.

“So what’s Elena doing that has you playing babysitter?” she asked.

“Last-minute Christmas shopping,” he said. “She does this every year.”

“Mm. Bad luck for you.”

“It’s not so bad. They’re good kids.”

Jyn helped out for the next hour till lunchtime, at which point she cleaned up the mess they’d made of Cassian’s house while he cooked. He wasn’t sure what to do about Jyn, if she was staying or going, so after he’d made hot dogs for Sofia and Rodrigo, he made panini for the two of them and set one in front of her. She had been helping the kids with their food, and she looked up at him when the plate appeared. He sat next to her and picked his sandwich up.

“It’s not good cold,” he said. Jyn smiled a little, and she began to eat.

They didn’t get far with their lunches before the kids showed signs of needing naps very badly. Jyn and Cassian took them to Cassian’s extra bedroom, where he had cots for them, and read them books. Little Rodrigo snuggled into Jyn while Sofia burrowed into Cassian. The children made no noise after they laid down on their cots, and Jyn closed the door behind them.

Once back in the kitchen, she and Cassian sat down to eat again.

“You’re good with kids,” Jyn blurted into the silence, a little too loudly, like she felt she needed to say something.

Cassian wiped his hands on his napkin as he thought over what to say. “I’ve watched them a lot.”

“I’m not good. I haven’t seen a lot of kids. I’m not very natural with it. I’m weird around kids.”

“You’re not at all.”

This line of conversation was a little too…uncomfortable…and Cassian desperately hoped Jyn would not continue it. She didn’t, and they continued eating in silence. It had only been a couple days since the gift-wrapping party, and Jyn had been on his mind a lot. More than he would like to admit, to himself or anyone else (especially. Or maybe it was worse to admit it to himself. He wasn’t sure.). What had happened at his parents’ house…the mistletoe kiss…it going further…everything had just gotten away from them. What Abuelita had been doing, and where she’d dug up mistletoe, he didn’t know, but he really hadn’t meant to get that into the kiss with Jyn. It had just been so good – her lips were heaven – and it had been so long since anyone had kissed him, and kissed him with _meaning_.

He’d asked Jyn to make out after Abuelita had left. He’d figured, _Why not?_ They were supposed to be dating, and they knew each other, so it wasn’t a big deal. It was safe. Perfectly safe.

But then…then…he kissed her again, and he pressed her back, and her legs fell open around him and he’d been hard already after he’d begun kissing her deeper before, and then his hands, _shit_ , his hands had moved of their own accord. They’d pulled at her shirt and gone under her skirt and found her panties, and they’d been wet, _so_ wet, which meant Jyn was aroused, too – _she wanted him, too_ – and he’d hardened further and it was all so painful and he was delirious, drunk on the taste of her lips and her perfume and the scent of her body and then –

_“God, I want to eat you out.”_

And he _did, fuck, did he ever._ She grabbed at him and pulled at him and pushed herself at him, and she was sweet and soft and wet and warm. He was dying, _dying_ , to be inside her, a dim voice at the back of his mind saying, _Wait, stop, what the fuck are you doing?!_

He’d told her he wanted to eat her out all night. He did, and he could have, if they’d been anywhere else and she would have let him. But they couldn’t – they had the party to get back to – and he would have been content with just making her come undone beneath his hands and mouth, over and over and over again. Because he _could_ , he knew he could, and he _wanted_ to.

Jyn, though.

Jyn, beautiful Jyn, a woman he’d always thought was beautiful but someone he’d always despised, from the early days of childhood until even the beginning of this month, Jyn, she hadn’t been satisfied. Not yet. She’d wanted to return the favor. Even in the dim light of the darkened living room, he could see the flush on her cheeks, the daze in her eyes, and he knew she was high on pleasure, as delirious as he, carried away by it all, and maybe that was it.

But maybe it was something more.

She’d told him, _“I want to blow you. Let me suck you off,”_ and those words had been dirty and so un-Jyn and he loved it and it was such a turn-on. They’d ratcheted him up so high he didn’t think he’d be able to last more than a minute, and he barely had, coming so hard in her hot, wet mouth that he was clawing at her shirt and all his muscles were clenched so tight that when they unclenched, they actually hurt.

After she left that night, after she’d given him the most intense blow job he’d ever received in his entire sexual history, he’d helped his family clean up and then gone home to a quiet house. He’d done anything and everything to distract himself, watching a bad documentary on the history of Christmas, catching up on a show, answering work emails, and responding vaguely to Kay’s texts about why he’d been gone so long at the party.

At some point, though, he did have to go to bed and lie there with his thoughts. Which strayed to Jyn.

Jyn in her sparkly top and skirt and heels, Jyn bare before him, so soft and lovely, Jyn’s big green eyes and full lips, her sweet smile, and, _God_ , the way she smelled. He’d closed his eyes and replayed the night over and over in his head, absently stroking himself to hardness again, thought about going down on her again, how he’d like to do it, how he’d bring her to orgasm again and again, her voice crying out his name as she came. He wondered if she’d enjoy watching him stroke himself while he pleasured her, if that would turn her on, too, to see how she aroused him.

Before he knew it, he was hunched over on his knees, one hand balancing his body on the bed, pulling hard and fast at himself. As he imagined entering her and fucking her, because it was all he could think about now, as he thought about driving into her over and over again, her body swallowing his up and she’d be better than anyone else he’d ever slept with, smooth and slick and warm and _fuck_ , _so, so good_ , he grimaced and exploded in his hand, and he gasped for air.

It was all a fantasy, though, he knew. Their fooling around had simply been a fluke. They weren’t going to have sex. He knew that. He _knew_ that. None of this was real.

In his kitchen, now, Cassian shifted in his chair and grabbed his drink, forcing the memories away. Jyn finished up her sandwich, and of course she licked her fingers. He watched helplessly.

“Thanks,” she said. “That was delicious.”

“Sure,” he replied. “I appreciate the help today.”

“No problem.” She got up and took her plate and glass to the dishwasher. Cassian watched, disconcerted by how at ease she seemed to be in his kitchen, as she rearranged a few items around in the dishwasher before loading hers. “You need to run your dishwasher.”

“I will.”

Jyn turned back around, and Cassian knew it was his cue to get up and walk her out. He had no way of surreptitiously readjusting to hide his moderate arousal, so he stood up and hoped for the best. When Jyn looked away to take in his kitchen, he got his chance and quickly hid it.

They walked to Cassian’s door, and he reached out to open it. Jyn paused, though, so he let his hand drop from the handle.

“It was good to see Sofia and Rodrigo again,” she said. The words and tone were awkward. It was an obvious attempt at small talk, and Cassian took it.

“They like you,” he replied, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. “Elena, too.”

Jyn smiled. “And Elena suggested I come over. First your grandma, then your mom, now your sister. Your family’s just really rooting for you, aren’t they?”

“Like I said, they just want me to be happy.”

Jyn looked down. “I like your family. I feel bad that we’re going to disappoint them.”

Cassian shrugged. “I doubt they truly think it’s going to work out. I mean, none of my relationships ever do. Failures, every one.”

She looked up again, a smile playing on her lips. “Well, I guess we have that in common, too.”

He allowed a slow smile back, and he felt that _thing_ between them again. If they _were_ a real couple, now would be the time to lean forward and kiss her (she even looked like she wanted him to, with her eyes intent on his).

They weren’t, though, so he broke his gaze.

“I’ll let you get going,” he said.

“Right,” Jyn replied, and did she sound…disappointed? A little, maybe. “Thanks. For lunch.”

“No problem.”

She left the house, and Cassian watched as she made her way down the snowy walk and to her car. She got in, started it, and waved at him as she drove off.

He turned back inside his home, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [Tumblr](https://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com/)! I do take prompts, so feel free to send one if you would like to! Or just say hi or lurk or whatever. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Next chapter of the main work.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922851/chapters/29871180)


End file.
